Commercial type rubbish bins may vary in capacity from one cubic yard all the way up to eight cubic yards. Generally, these bins have a rectangular top opening for receiving refuse resulting from commercial operations such as at supermarkets, restaurants and similar establishments.
The rubbish bins themselves are provided with fork lift receiving channels on their bottoms or sides so that the entire bin can readily be picked up by a fork lift and dumped into a collection rubbish truck.
Most of the above types of commercial bins include adjacent to their upper rear corners appropriate hardware in the form of hinge rod members having openings for receiving a solid rod serving as a hinge for an appropriate cover or lid.
Ever since the cubic yard container has become the mode of commercial rubbish collection, the lid of the container has been the major problem that plagues the industry. More particularly, the heavy metal of the lid creates accidents ranging from cut hands and fingers to concussions and teeth knocked out to amputation of noses and ears. These hazards create law suits for both hauler and bin maker. In fact, Governments Agencies are presently investigating the rubbish industry and are coming down hard on the safety of the bins.
Aside from the hazards mentioned, most bins have the standard metal lids hanging down in back, useless, because of the weight which makes the lid too cumbersome to lift, and dangerous to have propped up. Even with the lids closed they are not always effective in sealing in odors and keeping out rodents. Moreover, these lids are attractive to youngsters and others for use as water, grass or snow sleds, the same being stolen and then utilized as a sled by turning the lid upside down. Finally, many of the presently available lids have a tendency to crumble or fracture along a transverse mid-axis or section during a dumping operation thus rendering them useless.
As a consequence of some of the foregoing problems, many commercial establishment owners find the lids to be a great expense both in repairs and liability for accidents. Thus, when a lid is broken or stolen, they do not bother to replace the same. As a result, many commercial rubbish bins are simply left in an open condition which not only constitutes a fire hazard but pollutes the surrounding environment with unpleasant odors.